


Something Sweet, And Almost... Kind.

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from 'The Sun Makers'. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet, And Almost... Kind.

Marn had long ago lost much of herself. It had started with needing a job, then getting a job, then, finally, working for the gatherer. It had been easier to not think, not want anything besides what she was allowed. Then, suddenly, she had met the savage one. A girl, yes, but not one she had seen around before. Then, the girl was gone again, she had, however, been given a chance to be herself, to learn who she was and... what she wanted, properly this time. She had, somewhat flinchingly, accepted that she was different from most. She missed the girl, Leela, of course she did, the girl had been her first, the one who made it seem somehow okay to want to be herself... She had been lucky to have met Veet, even if she was still a little nervous of the girl... she was so sure of herself where Marn wasn't. Veet curiously ran her hands over Marn's uniform not quite sure what to make of it.

"Is it fused to your skin or something? It looks so tight."  
Marn smiled softly, unable to hide her slight amusement, and fondness for the girl. 

"No... it's just... designed that way."

A pause then she spoke softly. 

"Where did you find your clothes anyway?"  
Veet sniffed at the plastic of Marn's uniform and wrinkled her nose at the odd smell.

"Oh...I just scavenged them from where ever I could...you know...crate covering, scraps of cloth here…a piece of fabric there...that sort of thing…"  
"I wondered who was stealing all that rubbish... and why..."

Marn sighed softly. 

"I hope you all survived... under the surface?"  
Veet smiled.

"Yeah we got by most of the time."

She said as she continued to stroke and investigate Marn's uniform.

"Does it come off?"  
"It can do... if we want it to?"  
"Looks like it would be hard to get in and out of frequently...what kind of things did you take it off for?"

Veet asked not having picked up on Marn's subtle hint.   
"Mostly for showering, keeping clean... washing it... or for bed."  
"Anything else?"  
"Depends how you mean?"  
"Well......sex…"

Veet said bluntly. Marn smiled and nodded. 

"Yes, although I tend to count that as part of 'bed'."  
"Bed?"  
"Don't tell me you've never seen a bed?"  
Veet shook her head.

"Is it a place where the elite have sex?"  
"In a way... although... most people have at least seen them."  
"Most people didn't live down in the under cities…"  
"That's true... would you like to see one?"  
"Bit forward aren't you?"  
"What? Oh... you think I'm... no... far too early for that."  
"Oh....don't you find me attractive?"  
"Of course I do... I just... I don't like rushing things... without the other person's permission..."  
Veet smiled and kissed her softly.

"Take your uniform off."

She whispered in Marn’s ear. Marn smiled and did as she was told.  
"Sexy, sexy…"  
"Thank you."  
Veet stood up and walked around Marn taking her all in.

"Do you work out?"  
"If running counts... yes."  
Veet gently felt Marn's arms and legs.

"You've got some very strong muscles...I bet you've got a lot of stamina haven't you."

She smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I bet you wear all the other girls out."  
"Sometimes. Sometimes they get the better of me."  
"What about when your making love to them? I bet none of them could ever keep pace with you."  
"I've never really... slept with anyone... except Leela."  
"Then you must be a natural at it...only the strong survive having sex with her."

Veet purred she reached round and felt up Marn's breasts.

"What size are they?"  
"She was... kind."

Marn admitted, pausing then whispering. 

"I... never really bothered finding out."  
"So big and firm… I'm surprised the Company didn't tax you for them…"  
"They tried... I... guess I got lucky."  
Veet smirked and fondled Marn's breast to get her nipples hard. Marn mewed softly with pleasure.   
"Did Leela do this to you?"

Veet whispered in Marn's ear.   
"Y... yes."  
"Mmmmm what else did Leela do to you?"  
"D... don't you know?"  
"I wasn't there was I? so no I don't know…"   
"I thought she had... with you?"  
"Yes....but we're not talking about me and Leela...we're talking about what Leela did to you and this sexy body of yours."

Veet purred in Marn's ear.   
"She... did a lot."  
Veet slid and arm around Marn's stomach while the other still held one of her breasts. 

"Such as?"  
"Guess?"  
"No… now be a good girl and tell Veet what Leela did to you."

Veet said kissing Marn's neck and shoulders.   
"I can't... describe it..."   
"Where did she touch you? Guide my hands to where she touched you."  
Marn nodded and did as she was told, somewhat timid all the same. Veet let Marn guide her hands curious and full of anticipation about where Marn would take them. Eventually Marn's hands stopped guiding her.   
"Here?"  
Veet purred seductively, gently pressing.

"She touched you here?" 

"Yes."

The word was a barely supressed moan.   
"You dirty girl. You only just met her and you let her touch you in your most private area."   
"She was... persuasive..."   
"Oh I bet...mmmm did she make you beg?"   
"A… little."  
"Did she make you...scream?"

Veet purred sliding a finger into Marn.   
Yes."

This time the word was a moan. Veet moaned at the sound.

"Mmmmmm did she rock your World? hmmmm did she do you so good you forgot your own name?"  
"Almost..."

Marn murmured. Veet pushed Marn up against the nearest wall. Its cold steel pressed against Marn's breasts and face which felt like they were on fire. Veet murred in her ear flexing her fingers ready to penetrate Marn. Marn half-gasped, then mewed weakly, somewhat wantonly.   
"Ready for the torture of...pleasure."

Veet purred in her ear.   
"Gods yes."  
Veet smirked and pushed her two middle fingers into Marn's pussy. Marn cried out and arched. Veet slipped an arm lightly around Marn's neck for leverage and began thrusting her fingers in and out of her. Marn arched and pressed into her desperately.   
"Mmmmm after you've come you’re going to lay down like a good girl aren’t you and let me face sit you…"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Veet purred and picked up the pace of her thrusts. Marn arched and moaned, clearly close. Veet pushed her fingers in as deep as they would go and held them there also tightening her grip around Marn's throat just enough to prevent her from being able to pull away from her. Marn yelped, clearly close to climax.   
"How does that feel?"

"Good, so good."   
Veet rammed her fingers into Marn hard and fast. Marn soon cried out and came. Veet let her recover.

"Now...lay down on the floor…"

She instructed once Marn had got most of her breath back. Marn soon did as she was told. Veet took off her trousers and knickers and stood astride Marn's head smirking down at her.

"Ever eaten pussy before?"  
"No Ma'am."  
"Well you’re going to now…"

Veet said and sat down on Marn's face. Marn gasped softly.   
"Use your lips and tongue baby…"

Veet coached softly. Marn did as she was told. Veet began to moan. Marn slowly sped up. Veet began moving her hips in time with Marn’s licks. Marn soon sped up again. Veet panted.

"For a novice carpet muncher hun.... you’ve got some skills…"  
Marn purred softly. Veet pressed down with her hips. Marn sped up again. Veet cried out and came apart all over Marn's face, smiling softly as she moved so that she could remove the last of her clothing, pulling Marn upright and pushing her toward the bed, emitting a tiny yelp when Marn pulled her down onto the bed, curling contentedly into her side, happy enough to relax with Marn. Truth be told, she rather liked the ‘Elite bitch’.


End file.
